CAG's Girl
by Ruj
Summary: Little piece of fluff, set at the beginning of Pegasus, before it got angsty. ApolloStarbuck fic Helo's idea of a joke backfires...NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Set just after Admiral Cain's 'welcome back to the colonial fleet' and they are start celebrating, so just before it all goes downhill, this is just a little scene that would not leave my head, and I couldn't work it into my fic so I've decided to post it as a one shot, AU kinda thing. It occurred to me whilst watching the second season, that by the end of 'Flight of the Phoenix', that the crew had started to mend, Helo was acknowledged etc, Lee and Kara had found a happy middle ground (or that could have been the oxygen deprivation, whatever), but it inspired this scene, where I can show the relationship between Lee and Kara, from the eyes of the Galactica and the Pegasus. Now I have given fluff warnings before, but seriously this is PURE 100 FLUFF, there is no substance, or underlying messages, it is just an opportunity for fun, and the lighter side to Lee and Kara.

Spoilers: up to and including Pegasus S2 episode 10.

Disclaimers: It ain't mine, belongs to Moore and Larson.

'**CAG's Girl'**

The Hanger bay was full of people, crews and officers from the Pegasus and the Galactica mixed and relaxed. There was a large group of pilots and deck crew that included Racetrack, Helo, Hotdog, Kat, Evans, Tyrol, Cally, Jammer, and Seelix, even Dee and Billy were there. They were meeting a contingent of Pegasus pilots, around one of their mach 7's.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kara asked as she strolled up with her flight suit half on, she was due on CAP with Lee in an hour.

"Hey Thrace, just checking out Peggy's mach 7's, haven't seen one this clean for a while" Helo replied.

"The mach 7 is this bird here, by the way" a Pegasus pilot said condescendingly.

Everyone from the Galactica stared at him, other than the Deck Crew and Kara everybody was in the formal wear, the idiot from Pegasus must have assumed that the females around him were not pilots, but they did not expect such a 'sexist' and idiotic comment to be spoken out loud and to Starbuck of all people, Galactica's crew was just waiting for the explosion from Starbuck, who was still staring at the Pegasus pilot incredulously.

Helo decided that he could have some fun and keep Kara out of the brig in one go, "Oh Kara here knows all about Vipers, don't you Kara" Helo said to Starbuck with a trust me expression, and a subtle follow my lead.

"Yeah" she replied slightly uncertain, not sure where Helo was taking this

"Kara's the CAG's girl, Apollo likes her to know his birds" Helo said with a grin.

There was a round of subtle chokes and coughs from the Galactica's crew, many of them staring at Helo with a 'what the frak are you doing?' expression. Starbuck however knew an opportunity to mess with some heads when she saw one, if she was smart she could embarrass Lee as well, and that was something she never passed up!

"Yep, that's me CAG's girl, my Lee-Lee even lets me wear the flight suit, so I don't feel left out." Kara said in her most feminine voice.

'Lee-Lee' Helo thought, oh lords this was gonna be good.

"That's good of him" the Pegasus pilot said uncertainly

Whilst Kara was spinning her web of deceit, Lee was talking with the President, Tigh and his father; he was also dressed for patrol, when chief Tyrol came over.

"Sirs"

"Chief"

"Er- you might want to come on over Captain, Lt Thrace is putting on quite a show"

"Oh Lords what is she up to now?" Lee groaned.

"It was actually, Helo's idea, one of the Pegasus pilot's nicely showed Lt Thrace what a mark 7 looked like-"

"Kara knows what a-" Lee interrupted

"Yes Sir, but I can only assume that the Pegasus pilot isn't familiar with female pilots, even though Starbuck's wearing a flight suit…"

"Oh God, what did Starbuck do to him"

"Actually Sir, Helo told them that she knew all about Vipers because she was the CAG's girl" Tyrol finished off quickly.

Lee choked, "He what?" Lee turned to his father who just looked amused, as did the President. "Quite an opportunity son, I suggest you use it" Adama said cryptically. Lee just grinned; his smile was pure mischief "Right, let's go see my girl chief."

"Er- Ok Sir" Tyrol had a feeling that Helo's joke was about to turn into one hell of a show!

Slowly word got around the room that 'Starbuck was pretending to be the CAG's girl' the crew of Galactica began to subtly watch the pilots.

"…so that's how I met my Lee-Lee" Kara had just finished when Lee and Tyrol approached the now much larger group, the Galactica contingent had a variety of smirks, smiles and grins in place.

"Sweet pea" Lee grinned as he saw Kara

Kara looked gob smacked as did the rest of Galactica, they didn't expect that! Helo just had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Huh?"

"Sugarplum, where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lee said

Kara understood his challenge, she would play this out.

"I was just entertaining the Pegasus pilots, with stories of how we met, honey" the last word was said with emphasis.

Lee just put his arm around Kara with a little too much familiarity, whilst everybody looked on.

"Oh your wearing the flight suit I got you, don't you look adorable," he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Normally she wears dresses, you know those floral flimsy ones, I try to tell her it's not practical on a Battlestar, but you know women, it's all about how they look." Lee finished with a not so gentle smack on Kara's butt. Kara's body froze 'Oh no he did not just- yep and the bastard was smiling too, oh he was enjoying this way too much.

The Galactica pilots had gasped at their CAG's audacity, they looked at him with awe and fear, was he insane or plain suicidal?

Kara just grabbed his hand, tightly, very tightly, "Oh Lee-Lee, you know I don't wear clothes in our room" 'Hah' she thought 'take that!'

Lee gulped, his mind was going places it really shouldn't and he couldn't stop his face from blushing.

"Baby, Striker was just explaining why he had a scorecard on the side of his viper" Kara took pity on Lee and moved the conversation on.

"Yeah, it's a kill count, that's 48 cylon kills" Striker replied smugly.

"48, is that a lot?" Kara asked Lee in a fake confused voice.

Lee was hard pressed not to laugh out loud, "48 is, erm it's good" he said after a pause, even Hotdog had tagged twice that, and Kara knew it.

"Kara, sweetheart, Ellen Tigh was looking for you, I know how you girls get on so well whilst I'm at work, shall we go find her?" Lee asked in a fake polite voice, his hand once again resting on her behind, he was pushing it he knew, but she couldn't kill him in front of witnesses could she?

Kara couldn't stop the look on disgust on her face, "Er no that's ok Lee-Lee, I'll find her later, I like talking to pilots, they're so brave and manly" Kara sugar coated voice caused all of the female pilots to break out laughing, they would never have believed Starbuck could be so feminine, had they not seen it!

Racetrack decided to rock the boat, and have a little fun of her own, "I know, you usually can't keep your hands off the CAG, guess with all the new people around you're shy"

Lee began coughing, and Kara narrowed her eyes at Racetrack, 'oh she was going on her list right next to Helo and Lee, frakking traitors. She'd get all of them back; if they wanted a show she'd give them a show!

Kara turned to Lee, and said "she's right Lee-Lee, we've got nothing to be shy about" and she grabbed the lapels of his flight suit and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Lee thought he had died and gone to heaven, he kissed back without thought and pulled Kara close. This wasn't like their last kiss, it was just as surprising but much deeper and longer, and also with a larger audience, but he didn't care he just held on to Kara and felt.

The entire Galactica contingent had their mouths wide open, nobody could have anticipated this development, and their CAG and Lead Pilot were blatantly ignoring the frat regs in the same room as the Commander, Colonel Tigh, Admiral Cain and the President of the Colonies! And they were still kissing!

"Oh my Gods" Hotdog muttered

"Holy Shit!" Kat exclaimed

"Are they crazy, the old man is still in the room!"

"It's about time if you ask me" Dee said and Cally agreed.

"Do you think they're ever going to stop" Billy asked.

"I don't get what the big deal is? You guys said they did this all the time?" Striker asked the shocked pilots and deck gang.

"The big deal is that-" Racetrack began

**PREPARE MIDWATCH CAP LAUNCH, I REPEAT PREPARE FOR MIDWATCH CAP LAUNCH. STARBUCK AND APOLLO TO LAUNCH**

Starbuck and Apollo broke apart, looked at each other and went "Oh Frak!"

They both ran for their planes.

5 minutes later Apollo and Starbuck began their 4 hour CAP, as the hanger deck was awash with gossip about the kiss between 'Apollo and Starbuck'.

"I thought she was the CAG's girl?" one of the Pegasus pilots asked in confusion.

"No, sorry that was just a joke, that went a little too far, Kara Thrace is actually Galactica's lead pilot and flight instructor, her callsign is 'Starbuck', hence the shock of our CAG and Lead Pilot kissing. Sorry." Helo apologised, he felt bad, but he felt worse knowing he only had 4 hours to live; Starbuck would kill him when she got back!


	2. Chapter 2

CAG's Girl: Chapter 2 

Kara was still in shock, she knew she was impulsive, wild and renown for her out-of –the-box thinking, but even she was amazed at herself. She had just kissed 'Lee Adama', actually if she was honest she had just kissed Lee in front of everybody, her pilots, the deck crew, pretty much half of Galactica, Admiral Cain, Pegasus' officers and pilots, the President, Commander Adama, and Tigh. 'Oh Lords I just kissed my superior officer, her frakking CAG! In front of the XO, she was way beyond dead.' But if Kara was truly honest with herself she was more focussed on the kiss itself than the rather large audience, she and Lee had kissed before, hell they had known each for years, since the academy, usually off a post flight high, or as congratulations like after she had returned from Caprica, but never had it been that intense.

She knew why they never crossed that line before, it wasn't because of any of the obvious reasons that most people believed, Lee had only been her superior officer for months and they had known each other for years, it wasn't because of Zak, it wasn't because of the regulations, or because they were afraid of the old man, all those reasons were valid and true, but the main reason that had stopped Apollo and Starbuck crossing that invisible line was they knew that after one taste they wouldn't be able to stop.

Everybody knew about Starbuck's addiction to flight and Vipers, she couldn't hide it, it showed in every breath she took and every movement she made, in a Viper and off the ground. Starbuck exuded energy, adrenaline and flight almost 24 hours a day, her instinct for flight was infamous, what most people didn't know and Starbuck did, was that Apollo was exactly the same. Except he could hide it better, whilst Starbuck was famous for freedom Apollo was known for his restraint. Everything Kara felt about flight, so did Lee, its why they worked so well together, they were both addicted to flight, and so they both knew instinctively that if they crossed that line, if neither of them held back, that their addiction would transfer to one another. And damn if Kara couldn't still taste him, she knew better but for some bizarre reason she forgot why she shouldn't, and she kissed Lee Adama.

Now normally when one of them forgot the other would pull back, like she had on the Astral Queen, breaking the tension with humour. But this time somehow Lee forgot his infamous restraint and kissed her back. That had never happened before, hence the shock. Sitting in her Viper waiting for launch, Lt Kara Thrace was desperately trying control her breathing and her body, which was still trembling from finally connecting with Lee, even if it was only a kiss, it had been long denied. Kara prayed to the Gods, that she wouldn't have the taste of Lee Adama on her tongue for the entire 4 hour CAP, she wouldn't be able to handle that, not while she was flying with him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Apollo thanked the lords that he was as good a pilot as he was, whilst his mind was in overdrive his body mechanically went through the process of pre-flight and take off, he had just kissed Starbuck in front of his superior officers, ok so she kissed him, but he kissed back, for the first time. Damn, he was screwed, just not literally, unfortunately for him. That was the problem, normally he would be able to hold himself back, especially around other people, his attraction to Kara used to mainly be a problem if they were alone, but as they acted as a couple, in front of his pilots and friends with no reprimand, even with the smirks and sarcasm something felt right, he knew they were pretending, but somewhere along the line between 'sweet pea' and 'honey' he forgot, his hands had moved of their own accord and the end result had been his first true kiss with Kara, unfortunately they had more witnessed than he had ever dreamed of. He was relieved and frustrated when the call came for their CAP, it gave him time and an excuse to leave the deck, but even now she was still with him in flight and in his mind, 'gods he could still feel her, pulled up next to him, her flavour on his tongue…damn these thoughts led him back to his frustrated state.'

The problem with Kara was that she had the ability to make him lose control, to forget and to relax, she always had and was the only person that had that amount of control over him, and she knew it. Normally she would use her influence to get him to relax and rest, this time she had managed to make him forget his surroundings, which was dangerous for a Viper pilot, but he knew he had to say something. Due to his preoccupied mind, whilst he was flying his body was in tune with his Viper, he knew he could fly the CAP in this state, he had done during the constant Cylon attacks that occurred after Ragnar, Starbuck was the only other pilot he would trust to fly in the same state, but his body still tingling and his mind running for the first time Captain Lee Adama forgot that his comms were being monitored and that he still and an audience. Unfortunately Starbuck's similar state meant that she also had forgotten.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whilst Starbuck and Apollo were on their CAP, the hanger deck was full of speculation and gossip. The by now famous 'Starbuck & Apollo' kiss, had enflamed the betting rings that had been started when Starbuck refused to leave Apollo behind at Ragnar.

Commander William Adama was stuck, the commander in him cursed his two best pilots for putting him in this position, especially in front of Admiral Cain, the father in his was amused, he knew he had given Lee the subtle okay to relax and be a pilot, but even he could not have anticipated the resultant kiss, the look on their faces however at the end of the kiss as they heard the call for their patrol however that was priceless. He had never witnessed a faster or cleaner take off, even under action conditions, but he still didn't know what to do about the situation, he knew both Tigh and Cain would demand answers, he decided to put it off and return to the CIC, he then felt somebody watching him, he knew it was Laura Roslin, she had a small smile that graced her face, her eyes however were full of laughter, he knew she was barely maintaining decorum in the hanger deck, in truth so was he. But it wouldn't do to have the Commander of the Galactica and the President of the Fleet to break in to laughter over the breaking of regulations.

"Madam President, would you like to join me in the CIC?" he asked, finding a solution to their predicament.

"I would be honoured, Commander." Laura accepted graciously.

Once they were away from the hanger deck and in an empty corridor they both looked at each other and broke into gales of laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry, but did you see their faces?" Laura gasped out.

"I know, I couldn't believe it when Lee called Kara 'sweet pea', oh her face, I don't think I'll ever forget the gob smacked expression on Starbuck's face." Adama replied.

"Oh lords I didn't think Captain Apollo could be that brave, facing cylons is one thing, but Starbuck?" Laura questioned.

"You know we can hear the CAP comms in the CIC?" Adama offered.

"You read my mind Commander" Roslin said with a grin.

Together they made their way to the CIC, to hear the conclusion to Kara's stint as the CAG's Girl. As they walked Laura Roslin could be heard saying "How about a little side wager Commander…"

_**5 minutes later in the CIC…**_

"Communications, can you put the CAP comms on the speakers" Adama ordered as both Tigh and Cain made their way into the room. Both of them looked they wanted to say something, Tigh looked angry, but with a slight gleeful edge, William could almost feel his happiness at being able to reprimand Starbuck, whereas Cain looked slightly thoughtful as if she was working out a puzzle. William thought that being on the run from the Cylons had softened the Admiral slightly then she asked "you only have two Vipers on CAP?"

"Not normally, but we've relaxed slightly, you have Pegasus fighters in the air and we have enough alert fighters on standby" Adama answered her.

"And…" Cain got the impression that he hadn't finished.

Surprisingly it was the President who answered "…and it's Capt Apollo and Starbuck" as if that answered her query.

"So? Their still only two pilots"

"They are the best pilots I've ever seen, they don't normally fly together but when they do… they can handle most things until alert fighters can reach them." William stated with certainty.

"But?"

"Trust us Admiral, as much as it pains me to say it Starbuck and Apollo can handle the CAP on their own," Colonel Tigh answered.

Cain was still unsure, from what she had heard about Commander William Adama before the war, he was strict, traditional and upheld all regulations, yes he was known to be partial to Viper pilots as he had started out in Vipers, but she could sympathise she was the same, but that still didn't explain the scene in the Hanger bay, Adama didn't give the impression that he would let his pilots blatantly ignore the frat regs, even if one of the pilots was his son. And then the fact that he had only assigned two fighters on CAP, it didn't make sense to her, Adama was known for never dropping his guard, especially now that they were at war with the Cylons. No matter how good the pilots were. She should probably go back to the Pegasus, but the situation over here had her more than intrigued, so she decided to stay silent and watch the Commander, he was obviously expecting something.

"Just listen" Adama said as they heard Apollo's voice on the comms, for the first time.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Comm. check Starbuck" Apollo called, he couldn't think of anything else to start the conversation.

"I hear you…_Lee-Lee_" Starbuck answered sarcastically, it was irrational she knew, but part of her was angry with Lee, if he had behaved like his usual uptight self then this mess wouldn't have happened.

Apollo was amazed, she was angry with him, who started the whole thing! "Don't even try and make this my fault _sweet pea" _he replied angrily.

"Of course its your fault, everybody is used to me joking around, if you acted like your usual anal repressed uptight CAG self, then it wouldn't have gone as far as it did!" Starbuck sniped, this was better, their arguing was beginning to feel familiar, safe.

"You started it!"

"You're right!" Starbuck replied.

"Huh?" Apollo did not expect that. "What?"

"It's not your fault, it's not my fault either…it's Helo's fault. I'm going to kill him!"

Apollo smiled, 'Oh yeah, Starbuck was back'. "I'll help you."

"Racetrack too…"

Lee burst out laughing "Oh lords did you see their faces, I thought Hotdog was going to faint"

Starbuck laughed in agreement, "I missed this, you being you, you're a great CAG, but I haven't seen you like this since the academy."

"Well we can't both be in the brig, who fly the Vipers" Lee responded casually, he knew what she meant; they hadn't been like this before Zak.

"You know I think that's what I hate the most, everybody thinks your this perfect by book CAG, that you always were… when you really were worse than me! Most of them time it was your fault we ended up in the brig…but Starbuck gets the blame!" Kara ribbed good-naturedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Starbuck, I don't remember anything like that, and I seem to recall bailing your ass out of hack a lot though." Lee replied with innocence.

"Oh don't even go there flyboy, I was there! And I know you…that brawl at 'The Mermaid' on Picon was totally your fault!"

"They accused us of hustling! I couldn't let that slide."

"Lee, we were hustling them." Kara reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Lee said abashed.

"And I totally got the blame for soaping the Colonel's Viper at college, and that was you! I got 3 nights in the brig, because of you!"

Lee just laughed, "but I convinced them not to make it official and I brought you stogies everyday" he tried to appease her.

"That's it, the nuggets are so going to hear about the exploits of their CAG at the academy and college." Kara threatened.

"You wouldn't"

"Wanna bet?"

"You would…don't forget I know all of your exploits at college too…truce?" He offered.

"Truce" she relented.

"You know, I'm going to burn this day into my memory" Lee said out of the blue.

"Huh? Why?" Kara asked confused

"Today was the day the Kara Thrace called herself the CAG's Girl, in public no less, you referred to yourself as 'my' girl, never thought I'd see the day 'miss independent' would say that!" Apollo gloated.

"Frak Off Apollo! It was a joke, don't let it get to big head of yours, I don't know how you fit into Viper with an ego your size-Oh Frak we've got incoming Apollo, 10 raiders bearing 108"

"I see them Starbuck" Apollo and Starbuck were all business now.

"Galactica this is Apollo, we have 10 raiders on dradis, on your starboard side, Apollo and Starbuck going to engage, looks like a scouting party, repeat Galactica this is Apollo you have 10 raiders coming in from starboard." Apollo and Starbuck flew to attack the raiders.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We read you Apollo, launching alert fighters, they'll be there in 5 minutes." Adama replied.

"Copy that Galactica, it'll probably be finished by then, Apollo out"

"Starbuck to Apollo, there's only 10"

"I know, you up for it?" Apollo joked.

"Please, the two of us, it's too easy, let's get this done so I kick your ass and kill Helo" Starbuck replied confidently as they both engaged the raiders.

The CIC was full of action as the alert fighters were launched, Admiral Cain was amazed at what she had heard, Galactica's pilots were incredibly informal, and these two thought that they could take on 10 raiders! It was unheard of, at least on the Pegasus, so she continued to listen, and her ship was on the other side of the fleet, protecting the port side of the fleet.

Starbuck was in her element, her first raider went down as soon as she sighted it, with a yell she said "woo-hoo, one down" she twisted and then flipped her viper, "and that's two" then one came one her tail.

BOOM

"That's three" came from Apollo as he took out the Viper behind Starbuck. "Make that five." He said, as he took out two raiders in rapid succession. "Starbuck, remember the derby race?"

"Yep, lets go…" she answered.

CIC watched in amazement as Apollo and Starbuck took out 5 raiders in less than 3 minutes, then Apollo and Starbuck flew straight at each other whilst they had raiders on their tails, at the very last instant they both pulled out and the raiders collided with each other, that little stunt took out three raiders leaving only two left.

"And that makes eight" Apollo counted. "No make that nine as his missile hit the raider he was tailing."

Starbuck was having too much fun; there was only one raider left and she dodging left and right to stop it from getting a lock on her. Apollo watched as Starbuck evaded the raider but didn't take it out; the alert fighters were about to reach them in 30 seconds.

"Starbuck, stop playing with the raider, and take it out." Apollo reprimanded her.

"Aaah, you're no fun Apollo, just a little bit longer please" Kara's tone was childish and pleaded Lee could imagine her pouting.

"Now Starbuck, stop taunting the cylon raider and kill it, that's an order."

"Spoilsport, fine sir" she said petulantly. "And that's ten."

Starbuck had killed the last raider just as the alert fighters reached them. "Sorry boys and girls, looks like you've had a wasted journey"

"Aaah, couldn't you have left us one Starbuck?" Hotdog whined.

Starbuck and Apollo's laughter rang over the comms. "Hotdog, Evans and Kat finish the CAP, Starbuck back to Galactica, may as well let the chief check out our birds" Apollo ordered.

"Whatever you say Lee-Lee!" Starbuck answered with humour, she was on a high after her tussle with the cylons.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Admiral Cain was reeling, 10 raiders taken out in less than 5 minutes by 2 pilots! Damn no wonder Adama let them get away with breaking the regs. They were amazing in the air, she had seen moves that she had only seen in the sims before, she may not agree with the informal atmosphere and attitude on the Galactica but she had to give Adama credit, it worked for them, she decided to leave the Galactica alone, obviously they could stand against the cylons, and informal as they were, they were professional under attack.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lee just watched as Kara got into the shower, the head was empty as they in the middle of a watch, he knew he was breaching etiquette watching her, but he couldn't help himself. Their flight, combined with the adrenaline of fighting the cylons by themselves reminded him how it was flying with Kara one on one. For the first time since the attacks he didn't have to worry about anyone else as he flew, Starbuck could take of herself, and he trusted nobody more to watch his back, he knew she felt the same. He still remembered their kiss from earlier, could still taste her, he didn't know what affected him more her taste or the fact that she called herself his, even for a joke, a part of Lee rejoiced that she had acknowledged his claim, and now watching her in the shower like a voyeur, he decided to just be Lee, the one Kara missed. He'd follow his father's advice about following his instincts and taking the opportunity with Kara.

"LEE!" Kara exclaimed as he joined her in shower. "What are you doing?" She shut up as she saw his body, up close and oh so very personal. His body was perfect, she knew that, he call sign was accurate, but his eyes burned her, she couldn't stop the blush that covered her body as his eyes unashamedly roamed over every inch of her. Suddenly Lee's eyes dilated as he pressed her against the tiles and kissed her…hard.

"So I hear, you're my girl?" Lee said breathlessly, he meant to say it in an air of confidence, it came out unsure.

Kara looked at him, still reeling from the kiss, she saw him, probably for the first time, he really let her see him, vulnerable and real. She reached her hand up to his jaw, looked straight into his deep blue eyes and said "I'm the CAG's Girl, so I'm yours" she kissed him, possessively so he knew unequivocally that she was his and he was hers.

As the water got cold, Lee and Kara heated each other.

FIN.

**AN's: WOW! I don't know where to begin, that was one scene that would not leave my head since I saw Pegasus, then it got extended due to the demand for a conclusion, so hear you go folks, not quite so fluffy, but consequences rarely are. Now you will all notice that Admiral Cain was very OOC, this fic is AU after the first scene in Pegasus so I changed her personality, I didn't need or want a bad guy in this fic so I pretty much changed her completely, sorry it's a cop out, but that's the great thing about fanfiction, I can change what I don't like.**

**Now on to the thanks, lords am I in shock, still. I have never received so many lovely positive reviews for what was essentially a moment that bugged me until I wrote it! The fluff fairy forced me to write the first chapter, and all of your wonderful comments made me write the conclusion so fast, (I still have 4 other fics on the go!). Anyway THANKS with a big MWAH kiss xxx. Especially to those who placed this story on their favourites, and alert lists I'm truly honoured and grateful…now I have to get back to chapter 3 of 'Who Are We?' chapter 2 of 'Duty and Love' and the next instalments of The Price Of Leadership, and I'm pretty sure my 'Unappreciated' fans are going to want to kill me for starting 4 other fics before I finished that one. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion, thank you for reading, and I should hopefully have the next chapter of 'Who Are We?' my other Lee/Kara fic soon, unless my muse decides otherwise. **

**Love and Kisses**

**Inara **


End file.
